


盖里克掉进湖里之后

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内的两只翅膀组成了一只鸽子。





	盖里克掉进湖里之后

努德内从没在盖里克眼里见到过如此忧郁的神色，那双棕色的眼睛里目光深沉显然藏着话，好似有某种难言的苦衷如阴云般越积越厚，遮蔽他脸上从未退却过的灿烂阳光。

在亲眼看见盖里克开冰箱拍上自己脸后，平日最不爱管闲事的人也忍不住问：“你这是怎么了？”

“没怎么，就是前几天不小心掉进冰窟窿里去了。”盖里克揉了揉脑袋，什么也没拿，关上冰箱的门又回沙发上躺平。

盖里克晨跑不幸掉进冰洞的事，身为他室友的努德内自然知道，虽然很疑惑这是怎么发生的，却也体谅地没有多问——可那已经是大半个月前的事情。

“沙发躺久了对脊柱不好，不如去床上休息吧。”努德内建议道。

“好，”盖里克仰躺着应声，身体却纹丝不动，眼睛直直地望着天花板，忽然问，“你见过比我更蠢的人吗？”

 

事情要从那个离奇的早晨说起。

那日盖里克照常出门锻炼，经过公园时不经意地望了眼结冻的湖面，白雾迷蒙中晨曦将光滑的冰面染成漂亮的金色。如果他没有不慎踩到香蕉皮摔倒，并顺着倾斜的河岸一直滑到湖里，并将脆弱的冰面砸了个洞的话，这本该是美妙惬意的清晨。

盖里克泡在浮着碎冰的水里直呼倒霉，好在他十分擅长游泳，这点距离对他来说不是难事，长期锻炼出来的坚韧体格也没让他的行动因寒冷而迟缓。他很快回过神来，转身准备朝着岸边划水，却撞见一双温柔美丽的蓝眼睛，和一只伸出的手。

“抓住我！”那个人的声音清朗，说话的语调令人安心。

尽管并不需要帮助，可盖里克鬼使神差地握住了那只手。绵密的温热隔着皮肤传递过来，如同一股暖流注入进冰冷的躯体，带来被阻塞的血液重新流通时那种奇异的酸麻，使他浑身僵硬得好像被冻住，竟忘了自己会游泳。

费劲地将盖里克从湖里拉上来后，那个人累得就连说话都有些气喘，白皙的脸颊上蕴起两片红霞，英俊的脸庞在熹微的光线好看得不真实。

仿佛是动弹不得的身体将所有能量都让给了唯一还能运转的头脑，长久地抱怨自己找不到女朋友却又从未对谁动过念头的盖里克，望着那双海洋般深邃柔和的蓝眼睛，心里忽地开了窍，整个灵魂都洒满金色的晨光。

 

“所以你只是恋爱了。”听完盖里克的描述，努德内如是总结道，心里长舒了一口气，他本以为会是更麻烦的事情，比如得了什么绝症。名为爱情的课并不在这位优等生选修的范围内，所以他没有冒然多探究细节，只依照通常的可能性询问，“那么你在烦恼什么呢？是他不喜欢你吗？”

“比那还糟糕，”盖里克悲伤地回答，“我不知道他是谁，也不知道该去哪找他，我每天都在那湖边等着，可他再也没有出现。”

“你没有问他名字，顺便要个联系方式？”努德内坐到盖里克身边，心里感到一丝无奈。

“我忘记了，”盖里克痛苦地摇头，“我当时根本说不出话，一个字都说不出，连声‘谢谢’也没给人家——他肯定觉得我没礼貌，已经开始讨厌我了！”

那人说不定早就忘记这事了。努德内腹诽着，提了些建设性的意见：“不妨试试在网络上发布信息，就说：想要找到路过的好心人并当面表示感谢。”

“这样能行吗？”盖里克耷拉着眼睑，完全不抱希望的样子，“万一他没有看见消息呢？”

“不然呢？”努德内反问，“难道你指望人家自己来敲门吗？”

 

门铃声在傍晚时分响起，站在楼道里的是奥默里克，比努德内高三个年级的学长，他的手里拿着一个精美的盒子，“这是你上次参加竞赛获奖的金牌，学校刚发到学生会，我就给你拿过来了。”

“谢谢学长，进来坐会儿怎么样？”努德内礼貌地邀请道，冷不丁地，他的身后有道影子闪过，飘进了卧室。

奥默里克神情复杂地望了眼屋内，“还是不打搅你们了，明天见吧。”

“好。”努德内送走奥默里克，轻轻地关上门，转身发现盖里克躲在卧室的门后面，正透过木料与墙壁间那可怜的缝隙往这边看，忍不住问：“你这是在做什么？”

“就、就是他！”盖里克说话的声音因激动而颤抖，好像又掉回冰窟窿里去了一样，“那个路过的好心人，跟他长得一模一样，就连声音也……”

“那你干嘛躲起来？”盖里克的运气好得令努德内感到不可思议，他疑惑地问，“你不正找人家吗？”

“啊，是的，但，可——”盖里克挠着头，望着自拖鞋里探出的脚趾，“我这样人家可不会喜欢。”说罢他又小心翼翼地请求，“你可以邀请他明天来家里吃饭吗？”

 

“哎，努德内说要来吃饭的学长竟然是你吗？”盼望已久的门铃响起，盖里克冲过去打开门，试图装成毫不知情的样子，但演技效果过于夸张，“你救了我的命，我该好好感谢你的，可是当时……我……”他想不出该如何解释自己当时的窘迫。

“小事而已，不必记挂。”奥默里克微笑着说，眼里有些惊讶，“没想到你竟然是努德内的室友，这可真是缘分呢。”

“是，是很巧。”盖里克下意识地想要挠头，刚抬起却及时地收回了手，尴尬地站在那里，昨日想好的台词全都忘得一干二净。

“学长，到沙发这边来坐吧，先吃点水果。”实在看不下去的努德内出来解围，以免两人在走廊里伫立到世界末日。

 

“我是真的喜欢他。”奥默里克离开时，盖里克一直将他送出去很远，若不是对方婉言谢绝，他真想送自己的心上人回家。

“嗯。”努德内毫不吃惊，凭盖里克在饭桌上的表现，这是显而易见的。

“所以我想确定一件事，”盖里克在夜色里转过身来，万家灯火如繁星照亮他坚定的脸庞，“他有没有女朋友？”

“据我所知没有。”努德内回答。

“男朋友呢？”盖里克继续追问。

“他单身。”努德内收到一条信息，是奥默里克发来的“多谢款待”。

“太棒了！”盖里克高兴地欢呼，又不放心地问，“你觉得我们在一起合适吗？”

“只要他愿意，”努德内感到有些头疼，“这是你们两个人的事，旁人说什么都没用。”

“那……你可以帮我邀请他搬进来一起住吗？”盖里克小声地问，“反正还有一间卧室空着，我可以搬过去，让他住我的主卧。求你了，努德内，我好想每天都能看见他。”

“这就不太合理了。”努德内摇头，“奥默里克住的地方，比这整个公寓都宽敞，我可没理由要人家搬过来。”

 

不仅宽敞，而且舒适豪华，枕头柔软得好像白云。

盖里克比自己预期的更早地获得了进入奥默里克家门的许可，只可惜那日他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时，并不知道自己身在何方，只想起昨夜好像喝多了，之后便什么也不记得。

他蓦地坐起来，发现自己在陌生的房间里不知道属于谁的床上，浑身赤裸仅余最可怜的那寸遮挡。油然升起的惊惶沿着脊柱攀爬，在他的脑海里炸开了花，如凌汛的冰裂般轰鸣作响。

不会吧！这……难道我……

就在他掀开被子，想从床上下来时，卧室的门开了，外面的灯光在地板上投射出一道亮，踏着那暖黄色的光朝他走来的，不是别人，正是他朝思暮想的那位。

“醒了吗？”奥默里克笑意温和地问，伸手打开床头灯。他手里捧着盖里克昨夜穿的衣服，“这些我已经帮你洗过烘干，你起身后就可以穿了。”

盖里克在突然洒下的灯光中眯起眼睛，奥默里克的出现宛如施了魔法的奇迹，让视野内的画面从恐怖片瞬间变成了美好的童话剧。卧室暖黄色的灯光让氛围变得太过暧昧，他将身体藏在被子里，有件事情千万不能让奥默里克发现。

然而现实永远是残酷的，只需要一句简单的咒语，便可以打破最美好的梦境。

“你昨天大概是喝多了，警察发现你醉倒在路边，就联系了我。”奥默里克解释着状况，“我本该将你送回家的，可当时太晚，努德内今天一早要考试，我怕影响他休息，就将你接到了我家客房，希望你睡得还习惯。”他的神情有些担忧，“过多地摄入酒精是很危险的，以后还是稍微节制些吧。”

 

“我的手机里有144个号码，为什么警察偏偏要联系奥默里克！”盖里克生无可恋地倒在沙发上。

“因为你整天都在给他发信息，警察会依据联系频率来判断关系亲疏。”努德内颇为同情地看着盖里克，以眼神安慰着失意的青年。

“他肯定开始讨厌我了！”盖里克绝望地仰天长叹，根本不敢想象昨夜呈现在奥默里克面前的自己是什么模样。

“倒也不一定，”努德内握着手机回答，“他刚刚还在问你情况怎么样。”

“那是因为他对谁都好，”盖里克叹着气，缠着人家聊了几个月，他对奥默里克的风格多少有些了解，“可我希望他对我能稍微不一样些。”

“除非你戒酒，否则，难。”努德内毫不留情地说，“大半夜被警察叫去领人，这种体验可太糟糕了。”

 

“……所以我不能再喝了。”盖里克面颊微醺，有些摇晃地站起来，对桌边一圈意犹未尽仍在劝的人说，“我有喜欢的人了，他不喜欢我这样。”

“是女朋友吗？”他的同学问。

盖里克笑而未答，不再管背后的人说什么，扶着墙朝着外面走去。

在校园的步道上，他看见奥默里克朝他走来，披着路灯浅黄色的光，眉目温和好似盛开着鲜花。

“盖里克？你怎么又……”还没等奥默里克走到近处，空气里难以忽略的酒味便让他皱了眉。他看见盖里克步子有些蹒跚，叹了口气说，“我送你回去吧。”

校园里初春的风混合着血液里的醉意，与面前那双眼睛美丽的蓝色产生了奇妙的化学反应。

“你的样子真好看……”盖里克喃喃地说，酒精麻痹了他理智仅剩的最后一道防线，“当我女朋友好不好？我喜欢你，一直都很喜欢你。”

“这恐怕不可以。”奥默里克哑然。

“为什么不行？”盖里克不服气地问，“我第一眼看到你时，就喜欢你喜欢得不得了，比很喜欢还喜欢的喜欢。”他拼凑不出完整的话，只翻来覆去地说着喜欢。

看来他是真喝多了，脑子不清醒，连扶着他的人是男是女都分不清。

奥默里克如此判断着，一路上都没有再回应盖里克的胡话。只盼望着将他早点送回家休息。

这并不容易，艰难的旅程总在最后功亏一篑。奥默里克成功地将盖里克送到家门口，可那人无论如何也不肯把钥匙拿出来。

“你得回答我！”盖里克站在楼道里，“你喜欢我吗？你愿意做我女朋友吗？”

“咱们进屋去说好吗？”奥默里克说着再次按响了门铃，可努德内并不在家。紧接着他的手便被盖里克握住，牢牢地锁死怎么也挣脱不开。

盖里克眼神迷离，不管不顾地抱着奥默里克，蛮横地递上灼热的唇，精准地覆盖在最柔软的地方，贪婪地需索着他渴望的甜蜜与幸福。

奥默里克本能地想要挣脱，可紧箍在他身体的手臂是如此有力，仿佛世间最牢固的藤蔓，无论他怎么尝试也移动不了半寸，胸腔缺氧的感觉让他几乎快要窒息。

渐渐地，整个宇宙都变得寂静无声，耳边只余盖里克的声音。

“我喜欢你，请你做我女朋友。”

 

“这回是真的完蛋了吧？”盖里克将满脸的懊悔埋进掌心里，经过克制的酒量不足以删除记忆，他十分清楚自己做了什么。

努德内坐在床边，眼里说不出是什么情绪。他接到了奥默里克的求救电话，飞奔回来亲眼目睹盖里克像只八爪鱼那样缠在对方身上。那位可怜的学长被压倒在墙与门的夹角，只能勉强保持坐姿，平日里总是梳理整齐的头发凌乱不堪，嘴唇明显地红肿着，边角还被咬破了一块。

“他知道你的事了。”努德内说，“是我告诉他的，否则没办法解释你的行为——总比让他误以为你是个喝醉了见谁都亲的流氓好。”

“是吗？他知道了。”盖里克仰着脸，悲伤漫过他的眼睛，比那更深重的是愧疚与自责，“我该向他道歉，如果他还没拉黑我的联系方式的话。”

说着，他拿起手机，随意地按了按。

屏幕在他面前亮起，一条信息映入眼帘：

“十分抱歉，我没办法做你的女朋友。但如果你觉得男朋友也凑合的话，那将是我的荣幸。我也很喜欢你，盖里克。”

2019-05-18


End file.
